Halloween
by LexiBell's33
Summary: OS Dans le cadre du concours de "The Twilight contest" Une soirée d'Halloween entre vampires et loups garous mais surtout en famille.


**Bonsoir**

 **Voici un petit OS que j'avais presque oublié.**

 **Je n'en suis pas trop fière...  
C'était dans le cadre d'un concours.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

Munie de mon plateau repas je cherchais durant une micro seconde la table où j'allais m'installer pour déjeuner. D'un pas assuré et rapide, rapide au sens humain du terme, j'allai m'asseoir à la table Cullen. J'y retrouvais Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et bien sûr l'homme qui représentait tout pour moi, l'homme de ma vie, mon mari, Edward.

 **\- Huit.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

Je me tournais vers mon époux, enfin, mon petit ami. Hey oui, nous étions tous de retour au lycée, mais à Seattle cette fois. Je ne voulais pas encore trop m'éloigner de Charlie, je n'étais pas prête à ça, il savait ce que j'étais, ce que ma nouvelle famille était... il n'y avait aucune problème, j'étais juste une fille qui aimait son père et qui voulait profiter de lui autant que possible.

Du coup nous avions immigré à Seattle, Edward ne trouvait pas ça assez loin pour tout recommencer, mais j'avais été soutenue par tous les autres, il avait dû alors se plier à nos choix. J'avais gagné. Nous avions débuté les cours il y a deux mois en commençant directement par la 2eme année, c'était assez étrange de jouer à l'étudiante, mais je m'amusais bien. Edward avait émit une seule condition, tout le monde devait savoir que je lui appartenais. Il avait refusé catégoriquement de jouer à une espèce de jeu de séduction. Non, nous étions ensemble un point c'est tout. Ça m'allait parfaitement.

Aux yeux des autres étudiants, notre histoire était la même que moi j'avais connue à l'époque. Esmée et Carlisle Cullen, ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant avait adopté Edward, Emmett et Alice. Ces deux derniers avaient rencontré Rosalie et Jasper Halle qui était venue vivre avec les Cullen en formant deux couples. Puis Edward m'avait rencontrée moi Isabella Swan. Et nous voilà donc tous les six autours d'une table de cantine avec nos plateaux tous remplis. Edward était de mauvaise humeur, ce qui était fréquent depuis deux mois. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux d'être de retour au lycée. Il me regarda et pointa huit personnes du doigt. Je ne comprenais toujours pas.

 **\- Je ne lis pas dans tes pensés.**

 **\- Ces six garçons et ces deux filles ont pensé à toi lors de ton passage devant eux.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Leurs pensées manquaient de vêtement.**

 **Je ris et me penchai pour embrasser sa joue.**

 **\- Et est-ce qu'ils étaient loin de réalité ?**

 **\- Bella... ce n'est pas drôle.**

 **\- Tout comme toi. Arrête avec ton mauvais caractère. Tu boudes toute la journée comme Emmett quand je le bats au bras de fer !**

 **Ce dernier se redressa sur sa chaise et me menaça de son index.**

 **\- Premièrement ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois parce que tu étais dans ta période « nouveau né » et deuxièmement je n'ai jamais boudé ! Et Edward, c'est comment de voir sa femme nue dans la tête d'une autre fille ? Ça donne quoi ? Raconte moi !**

En toute réponse Edward gronda en plissant les yeux. Emmett lui souriait, fier de lui. Heureusement que nous fûmes interrompus par ma petite merveille, mon petit bébé... de 6 ans... à l'allure d'une ado de 17 ! Nessie était devenue une magnifique jeune fille, elle me ressemblait beaucoup, il y avait aussi de la ressemblance avec son père mais c'était un peu moins flagrant. Dans notre histoire, Nessie était ma petite sœur.

 **\- Salut tout le monde !**

Comme à chaque fois elle fit le tour de la table pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de tous le monde, s'attardant plus lorsqu'elle embrassa son père et moi même. Je lui souris et pris sa main.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ? Où est Jacob ?**

 **\- Il m'attend à une table avec nos amis. Je voulais juste savoir si...**

 **\- Non.**

Edward venait de l'interrompre. Il avait les bras croisée et le regard sombre. Il avait dût lire les intentions de sa petite fille dans son esprit. Nessie ouvrit la bouche en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était habitué au don de son père et elle savait parfaitement se défendre. Elle avait un sacré caractère. En même temps vu notre famille, il valait mieux savoir se défendre. Pendant un moment Nessie se contenta de fixer son père, probablement en train de lui parler par pensées. De temps en temps Edward secoua la tête, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Puis ma fille finie par se tourner vers moi et en chuchotant pour que nous seul puissions l'entendre.

 **\- Maman s'il te plaît...**

 **\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Nessie.**

 **\- Le lycée organise une soirée d'Halloween... et j'aimerais beaucoup y aller avec mes amis.**

Edward nous interrompit une fois de plus.

 **\- Avec Jacob tu veux dire.**

 **\- Aussi oui. Je ne vois pas le problème. Maman... j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller... en plus tu as vu le thème ? Vampire et Loup garou, zombi et surnaturel. Sérieux, c'est pas fait pour nous ça ? Je trouve ça marrant ! On sera au lycée... c'est rien de méchant.**

 **\- Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il y a de méchant Nessie ? Certain vont boire ou se droguer, et ça peut mal tournée. J'ai eu mon lot de frayeur et de catastrophe avec ta mère, je m'arrête là. Merci.**

 **\- Mais Jacob sera là papa.**

 **\- Et bien raison de plus !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?**

 **\- Laisse tomber.**

 **\- Tu me laisses en pleine nature me battre contre des pumas et les tuer mais une simple fête de lycée non ? Au pire des cas je sais me défendre papa. Tu n'es pas juste ! Maman ? Alice ? Rose ? Emmett ? Jasper? S'il vous plaît.**

Edward lança un regard noir à toute la tabler mais Alice sourit et s'adressa à Nessie.

 **\- Tu iras ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Tu l'as vu ?**

 **\- Non pas toi, mais nous tous, nous y seront. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous irions sans toi. Surtout tes parents.**

 **\- Oh merci Alice ! Merci maman !**

Moi ? Je la regardais avec surprise et elle me fit un sourire éclatant. Ce qu'elle était belle ma fille.

 **\- Je sais que c'est toi qui fera changer d'avis mon petit papa d'amour. D'ailleurs...**

Elle alla se mettre dernière son père entoura ses épaules de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Même si Edward s'entêtait à se montrer en colère, je le vis tout de même sourire en coin.

 **\- Merci d'avance papa. Je t'aime tu sais ?**

 **\- Tu n'iras pas Nessie.**

 **\- Alice l'a vu.**

 **\- Elle peut se tromper.**

 **\- Je suis sûre que tu prendras la bonne décision.**

 **\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis.**

 **\- T'es le meilleur papa ! A ce soir !**

Sur ce elle nous laissa en se dirigeant avec grâce jusqu'à la table de ses amis d'où Jacob nos fit un signe de la main pour nous saluer. Lui et ma fille n'était encore... qu'ami. Ils étaient inséparables, Jacob protégeait Nessie, veillait sur elle quand elle n'était pas avec nous, il était son meilleur ami, son confident... mais pour le moment pas de baiser ou plus encore. Je savais pourtant que très bientôt, ils seraient plus que de simple amis.. c'était la suite logique de l'imprégnation de Jacob sur Nessie.

 **\- Alice tu étais obligée de fourrer ton nez dans l'histoire ? Je ne veux pas que ma petite fille...**

 **\- Edward, laisse tomber tu as perdu d'avance. Et tu peux me crier dessus tant que tu veux, tu ne me fais pas peur ! Arrête de jouer les méchants pour rien, t'es juste un papa qui se fait du soucis pour sa petite fille.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas... Jasper arrête tout de suite ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être calme.**

Je soupirai, Alice avait eu une vision, Edward lisait dans les pensées de toute le monde et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Jasper nous apportait à tous une vague d'apaisement et de tranquillité totale. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Rosalie qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de regarder de nouveau son téléphone. Emmett lui donnait l'impression d'être au théâtre, il observait tout ça avec passion et amusement. Pour ma part, je me levai et allai jeter mon plateau repas. J'étais à peine sortie de la cantine qu'Edward me saisit le bras pour m'arrêter.

 **\- Chérie...**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu es désolé ?**

 **\- Non... enfin un peu mais... tout le monde pense... sur nous, toi, Nessie... elle...**

 **\- Grandit ? Arrête d'être en colère tout le temps. Si c'est les pensées que t'embête dis le moi, je peux les bloquer.**

 **\- Je suis habitué.**

 **\- Alors arrête d'être désagréable dès qu'on passe les portes du lycée.**

 **\- Je me fais du soucis.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais arrête de t'en faire. On est six à la surveiller, sept en comptant Jacob.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui ! Tu le sais bien.**

 **\- Mais toi tu sais qu'il veille sur elle et qu'il ne lui laisserais jamais rien arriver.**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? On parle de tout ça tranquillement.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Tu es d'accord pour sécher ?**

 **\- Bah oui, tu me demandes.**

Il me sourit et caressa ma joue.

- **Fut un temps, tu aurais montré une certaine hésitation à le faire.**

 **\- Je ne me souviens pas bien...**

 **\- Moi je m'en souviens. On y va ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Il m'embrassa et prit ma main pour m'entraîner dehors jusqu'à la voiture afin de rentrer chez nous. Un immense et luxueux appartement que nous avions acheté. Je m'étais habitué au luxe de la vie des Cullen, je n'y faisais plus attention, j'aimais ça même. En ouvrant la porte nous fûmes accueillis par le chien... oui, Nessie avait voulut un chien, Jacob le lui avait offert. Le chien avait fini par s'adapter à notre nature et nous, nous résistions facilement à l'envie de le manger, Emmett l'appelait mini bar.

 **\- Bon maintenant que nous sommes là, on parle ? Pourquoi tu refuses que Nessie aille à cette fête ?**

 **\- Elle est trop jeune.**

 **\- Edward.**

 **\- Je... non ! Elle est trop jeune pour ça, ces fêtes sont dangereuses...**

 **\- C'est le lycée, pas la fac.**

 **\- Les jeunes de cette époque sont de plus en plus précoce !**

 **\- Edward, quand j'étais... humaine, tu voulais que je vive toutes les expériences humaines, tu m'as emmené au bal. Tu voulais que je vive, tu voulais me voir vieille.**

 **\- Il me semble que nous avons trouver quelques compromis par la suite non ?**

 **\- Nous parlons de notre fille, pas de nous. Laisse là y aller.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour qu'elle s'amuse, qu'elle vive sa vie d'ado. Elle grandis vite pour nous Edward, ça ne fais que six ans mais... pour elle aussi ça va vite. Elle doit s'adapter, ne l'empêche pas de s'épanouir.**

 **\- Elle pourra le faire plus tard, avec plus d'expérience.**

 **\- Pour les humains ça ne marche pas comme ça. Si tu l'en empêches, elle te détestera et ira pleurer dans les bras de Jacob. C'est ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- Non...**

 **\- Alors laisse là. Ne soit pas égoïste, moi aussi je voudrais la garder pour moi toute seule. Mais on ne peut pas. Elle restera toujours notre fille cependant. Elle nous aime.**

Il prit alors l'une des photos posé sur le meuble à côté de lui. C'était nous trois, avant les premiers jours de Nessie, mes premiers pas de vampire, avant les Volturi. Je me levai et allai l'enlacer par la taille. Il posa alors la photo et se retourna pour m'embrasser. J'avais gagné.

 **\- Est-ce que ça veux dire qu'elle ira ?**

 **\- Oui. Et nous aussi. On garde tous un œil sur elle.**

 **\- J'imaginais bien ça oui.**

Il sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de nous emmener dans notre chambre.

Nous y voilà, le soir de la fameuse fête d'halloween organisée par le lycée. Nessie était folle de joie et ça faisait presque deux heures qu'elle était enfermée avec ses tantes dans sa chambre.

 **\- Bella, j'ai l'air ridicule.**

Je me détournai de mon reflet dans le miroir pour voir Edward qui avait enfiler un costume de comte vampirique. Nous étions assortis, je portais une robe dans le style victorien.

 **\- Je te trouve très beau, on dirait le Louis De Pointe Du Lac dans « Entretien avec un vampire »**

 **\- Tant que c'est pas Lestat... Mais j'ai l'air ridicule quand même. Toi tu es fabuleuse.**

 **\- Merci. Tu crois que je dois mettre des traces de crocs dans mon cou ?**

 **\- Des traces de crocs ?**

 **\- Oui, comme si j'avais été mordus par un vampire.**

 **\- C'est que des légendes...Tu as été mordu par un vampire... il n'y a pas de crocs.**

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? Le thème aurait dût être les contes, tu aurais été parfait en grincheux !**

Edward fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

 **\- Désolé. Mais... tu sais ce que les légendes de vampire m'inspirent. Reste comme tu es, tu es vraiment magnifique. Ah...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Elles ont besoin de toi.**

Effectivement, la seconde d'après, Nessie m'appelait pour que je la rejoigne dans sa chambre. J'embrassai rapidement mon mari grognon avant d'aller voir ma fille.

 **\- Oh Nessie...**

 **\- T'aime pas ?**

Elle avait une petite robe bouffante marron en fausse fourrure, des bottes et des gants de la même couleur. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffé et un petit serre-tête avec de fausses oreille de loup. Edward aurait un cœur qui bat, il ferait une crise cardiaque.

 **\- Alice... ce n'est pas un peu trop... court ?**

 **\- Non, elle est parfaite ! On ne voit rien, sa robe lui arrive au genoux ! Elle est de la même couleur que Jacob.**

 **\- Oui, super ! Non sérieusement... Et toi tu es déguisée en quoi ?**

 **\- En super sexy vampire zombi !**

Elle portait un robe déchiré, elle avait l'air sale, du sang au coin de ses lèvres, son menton et son cou. Je souriais mais j'avais toujours un problème avec la tenue de ma fille.

 **\- Nessie, tu sais qu'il va détester...**

 **\- Je sais, mais je m'en fiche. Je suis grande maman. Et vous serez tous là. Papa devrait se détendre un peu !**

Elle n'avait pas tord. Et puis Edward avait déjà dû voir la tenue de sa fille dans l'esprit d'Alice ou de Rosalie. Peut-être que ça expliquait sa mauvaise humeur. Je soupirai et abandonnai la partie.

 **\- Puisque tu es grande... à tes risques et péril Nessie. Ça va être l'heure. Allons-y.**

N'étant pas bête, ma fille mit un grand manteau long afin de divulguer sa tenue. Je soupirai et retournai voir Edward. Il m'attendait avec ma veste.

 **\- Merci... Tu sais ?**

 **\- J'ai vu oui. Je ne la lâcherai pas d'une semelle.**

 **\- Et moi ? Tu feras attention à moi ?**

 **\- Toujours Isabella. Allons-y, débarrassons nous de cette première partie de soirée.**

 **\- Première partie ?**

 **\- Parce que tu penses que je me contenterai d'une soirée de lycéen ?**

 **\- Qu'as-tu prévus ?**

 **\- Tu verras. Viens.**

J'enfilai ma veste et pris le bras de mon mari, son regard tomba alors sur ma main gauche.

 **\- Tu as mis ton alliance ?**

 **\- Oui. Ce soir, personne ne fera attention et j'aime la porter. Tu portes bien la tienne tous le temps.**

 **\- Je ne peux me résoudre à l'enlever.**

 **\- Je remets la mienne dès que je suis hors du lycée.**

 **\- Et j'aime ça. MA femme.**

Je souris et je découvris le costume d'Emmett et Jasper qui nous attendaient dans le salon de l'appartement. Emmett était déguisé en Michael Jackson loup garou dans son clip « Thriller » Rosalie était dans la même tenue que la fille dans le clip. Jasper lui était semblable à Alice, je conclu donc qu'il était en sexy vampire zombie lui aussi.

 **\- Emmett, tu es plus vrai que nature. Je trouve même que tu devrais garder le masque.**

Edward rit et Emmett grogna mais je n'en tins pas compte. Nous sortîmes tous de l'appartement et Nessie, Edward et moi montions dans la voiture en direction du lycée.

 **\- Nessie...**

- **Je sais papa. Je fais attention, je ne m'isole pas, je me contrôle. Je serais surveillée, tu vas passer ta soirée à lire dans la tête des autres et à faire un liste mentale de tous les garçons que tu devras effrayer pour qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de moi. Je sais papa... je sais.**

 **\- J'allai dire que j'essaierais de ne pas trop être... surprotecteur. Soit prudente, ne fait pas de bêtise. C'est Alice et Jasper qui te ramèneront.**

Pourquoi ? Ou serions nous, nous ? Nessie ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, elle devait être surprise par la soudaine révélation de son père.

 **\- Merci papa.**

 **\- Montre moi que je peux te faire totalement confiance. Si tu y arrives, je ne dirais rien à propos de ta tenue.**

Notre fille se mit à rire et se pencha pour embrasser la joue de son père.

 **\- Tu es le meilleur papa. Je t'aime.**

Edward répondit par un sourire et se gara devant le lycée. Jacob et les autres amis de notre fille l'attendait. Je sortis de la voiture et mon meilleur ami s'avança vers nous sans porter le moindre déguissement.

 **\- Wha Bella, tu n'as jamais été plus vampire que maintenant !**

 **\- Merci beaucoup. Et toi tu es en...**

 **\- Je suis en loup garou... ça se voit pas ?**

Je ris et il me serra rapidement dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Edward.

 **\- Je pense qu'après tous ce temps, tu as trouvé ton style Edward.**

 **\- Au moins j'ai fait l'effort de mettre un costume.**

 **\- Si tu y tient, je peux me transformer.**

 **\- Vraiment amusant. Contente toi de prendre soin de ma fille.**

 **\- C'est ce que je compte faire, c'est ma mission.**

Edward ne répliqua pas, il se contenta de fixer Jacob avec dureté. Nessie elle arriva et serra Jacob dans ses bras.

- **Pourquoi tu n'es pas déguisé ?**

 **\- J'ai rien trouvé, je suis nul pour ça. Mais toi, tu as l'air superbe !**

Nessie embrassa alors Jacob sur la joue et Edward perdit patience et donna ses dernières **instructions** **.**

 **\- Bon, Jacob, j'ai la folie de te la confier. Nessie, s'il te plaît, reste prudente et quand tes oncles et tantes te disent qu'il est l'heure de partir, tu les suis.**

 **\- Promis papa.**

Jacob passa alors son bras autour de la taille de ma fille.

 **\- On y va petit cœur ?**

 **\- Oui ! A demain papa et maman !**

Et ils s'éloignèrent et Edward secoua la tête en soupirant.

 **\- Petit cœur... n'importe quoi ! Bella, tu me rendrais un service ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- J'ai besoin de n'entendre aucune pensées.**

 **\- Je croyais que tu gérais ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de gérer ce soir.**

 **\- Je le ferais... Je le fais. Voilà tu es tranquille.**

Grâce à mon bouclier, le plus génial des dons vampiriques, je protégeais Edward des pensées des autres. Il me sourit et prit ma main.

 **\- Merci mon amour... maintenant... allons rejoindre les monstres de la soirée !**

 **\- Je vous suis cher comte Cullen !**

Il sourit et nous entrâmes dans le gymnase ou avait lieu la fête. La décoration était minimaliste, les costumes pratiquement tous les mêmes, mais la musique n'avait pas l'air trop mal. Nous verrons bien. Rapidement nous retrouvâmes le reste de notre famille mais Edward décida de nous diriger vers une table ou nous ne serions que tous les deux.

 **\- On fuit les autres ?**

 **\- Non, mais... j'ai envie de n'être qu'avec toi. J'ai passé plus de 100 ans à voir leur tête toute la journée. Nous aurons le temps d'aller les voir plus tard.**

 **\- Oui, j'espère que dans 100 ans tu ne diras pas que tu en as marre de me voir.**

 **\- Jamais Bella, jamais. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?**

 **\- Toutes les histoires ne finissent pas bien...**

Il fronça les sourcils et prit ma main.

 **\- La notre si Bella. Tu es sérieuse ?**

Je ris et me levai pour l'embrasser et me mettre sur ses genoux.

 **\- Non, je ne suis pas sérieuse... Je sais bien nous c'est pour toujours, je voulais juste t'embêter.**

 **\- Je vois. Est-ce que Madame la comtesse de Cullen veux danser ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir !**

Nous allâmes alors sur la piste de danse.

 **\- Edward ? Tu te souviens notre premier bal du lycée ?**

 **\- Comment l'oublier, Après James... Tu avais une jambe plâtrée... tu voulais que je te transforme.**

 **\- Et nous avons danser... tu m'as fait monter sur tes pieds...**

 **\- Oh alors c'était un indice caché ! Monte !**

Je souris et montai sur ses pieds pour qu'il me fasse danser. Je fermai alors les yeux et l'espace d'un instant j'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau la petite humaine gauche et naïve folle amoureuse de son petit ami vampire.

 **\- Tu n'as jamais été naïve Bella... têtue, téméraire, déterminée, mais certainement pas naïve ma chérie.**

 **\- Comment tu... ? Oh... j'ai laissé tomber les barrières.**

 **\- Tu as laissé tomber les barrières. Tu sais à quel point j'aime ça...**

Je souris face à cette déclaration. Je ne partageais pas si souvent mes pensées avec lui, j'aimais cette par de mystère entre nous, après tout, il s'était intéressé à moi à cause de cette particularité. Je me serrais un peu plus contre lui et cette fois je ne résistai pas à la tentation de lui dire par pensée à quel point je l'aimais.

- **Tu as de la chance Edward ! Tu n'auras même pas à la faire boire pour conclure !**

Nous tournâmes la tête vers la table ou se trouvait Emmett et les autres. Emmett et Jasper souriaient bêtement à la bêtise du colosse et Edward répliqua.

 **\- C'est vrai, je suis chanceux... je n'ai pas à faire ça moi, contrairement à toi !**

 **\- Viens que je te massacre.**

 **\- Laisse moi conclure en paix. Je te botterais les fesses plus tard Emmett.**

Edward me regarda alors en souriant.

- **Pardon, mon frère est un peu retardé.**

Je ris et l'embrassai quand la musique changea pour quelque chose de plus rythmé. Du coin de l'oeil je vis Nessie danser... enfin se trémousser, avec ses copines et un Jacob des plus mal à l'aise sur la piste de danse. Edward s'en moqua gentiment alors que lui nous faisait danser dans le rythme de la musique. Depuis que j'étais vampire, j'avais bien plus de facilité à faire bouger mon corps, je n'avais presque plus aucun complexe et surtout plus aucune gaucherie. Adieu la maladresse !

Plusieurs musique passèrent, je ne dansais pas qu'avec Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper et Emmett nous avaient rejoint au moment ou « Thriller » passaient, évidement Emmett avait fait son show. Nessie était même venue avec nous, puis elle avait dansé avec son père. Je les avais observé de loin, profitant juste de voir mon mari et ma fille partager un moment ensemble. Edward m'avait alors rejoint quand Nessie elle, avait décidé de retrouver Jacob.

 **\- Tu sais quoi Bella ? Je crois que je m'amuse... ce n'est pas comparable à une partie de chasse, mais c'est plutôt amusant comme soirée.**

 **\- Je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque !**

 **\- Une chance que ton cœur ne batte plus alors. Sérieusement, je crois que je te dois une partie de cet... allégresse. J'en oublis même que j'ai l'air ridicule dans ce costume !**

 **\- Allégresse ? Carrément. Et pourquoi moi ?**

 **\- Parce que je ne suis pas embêté par les pensées des autres. J'ai l'impression d'être normal.**

 **\- Tu es normal.**

 **\- Je brille au soleil, je bois du sang et cours plus vite qu'un train. Ce n'est pas normal.**

 **\- Ce ne sont que des détails. Où si tu préfères, tu es normal pour un vampire.**

 **\- Je t'aime. Une dernière danse ?**

 **\- Avant quoi ?**

 **\- Et bien ma chère petite femme, c'est une surprise.**

Je savais qu'il ne dirait rien. Je me contentai de me lever pour aller danser un dernier slow au milieu de tout ses faux vampires, loup garou, zombi ou autre bizarrerie. Oubliant tout autour de moi, je dansais lentement avec mon mari, les yeux dans les yeux ou nous pouvions lire l'amour l'un de l'autre, nous étions dans notre bulle, j'entendais à peine la musique tant j'étais prisonnière de son regard. Cependant, peut avant la fin de la chanson, mon instinct de mère m'arracha à ce moment de tendresse et mes yeux tombèrent sur Nessie et Jacob qui dansaient... et qui s'embrassaient.

 **\- Edward...**

J'avais l'étrange sensation de vouloir pleurer, mais mes yeux étaient sec, mon cœur aurait pu battre à tout rompre s'il n'avait pas été mort, ma respiration aurait pus s'accélérer, mais mes poumons n'avait besoin d'aucun air. Ma petite fille... Je savais que ce moment arriverait mais là... je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas prête... je voyais même rouge. Je voulais frapper Jacob, l'écarter d'elle, lui interdire de la voir, de lui parler, de la toucher... j'étais en colère contre lui, il venait de me voler ma fille !

 **\- Bella, maîtrise toi... calme toi.**

 **\- Mais Edward ils... ils se sont... non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Pas pour ça ! Elle est trop... et lui ! Oh je te jure que je vais lui écorcher le moindre centimètre carré de ses poils de chien !**

 **\- Viens, on y va... on s'en va.**

 **\- Et ne rien faire ? Ne rien dire ? Hors de question ! Elle rentre ! À la maison, à Fork ! Fini le lycée, fini les fêtes, les copines et Jacob ! Je vais l'enfermer à la maison jusqu'à ses 300 ans !**

 **\- Je serais tenté de te dire oui mais tu sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable... Jasper !**

Quoi Jasper ! Oh je vois... de la colère je passais à l'apaisement le plus total. Je détestais son fichu don, je savais que j'étais en colère, mais je me sentait complètement détendu. Edward me conduisit alors dehors ou Emmett et Jasper nous avaient suivit.

 **\- Bella, tu dois te calmer chérie.**

 **\- Je n'attaquerai personne à part ce sale chiot ! C'est le pire Halloween de toute ma vie ! Un vrai cauchemar ! C'est du... détournement de mineur !**

 **\- Oh je t'en pris Bella pas toi ! Tu as épousé un homme de 100 ans, il t'a séduite sans que tu sois majeur !**

 **\- La ferme Emmett !**

Ce n'était pas le moment pour ses bêtises ! Edward posa alors ses mains sur mes épaules et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

 **\- Mon amour, je suis aussi furieux que toi mais... nous savions...**

 **\- Qu'ils passent leur temps ensemble oui mais pas ça ! Après c'est quoi ? Le mariage et le bébé ? Dans l'année !**

 **\- Bella s'il te plaît. Tu dis ça alors que c'est quasiment notre histoire. Tu t'es mariée à 18 ans alors que nous étions ensemble depuis un an. Et nous somme devenu parents un mois après notre mariage !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que Renéesmée en fasse autant Edward !**

 **\- Jasper ? Elle est calme là ?**

Jasper prit un ton d'excuse en répondant.

- **Je fais ce que je peux, elle lutte.**

 **\- Ok ok... je l'emmène, surveiller Nessie. D'ailleurs ramener là à l'appartement tout de suite. Sans Jacob bien sûr. Interdiction qu'il la revoie ce soir, ne lâcher pas Nessie des yeux. Elle ne sort pas et ne le voit pas avant que nous soyons rentrée demain matin. Emmett, va la chercher. Merci. Bella on y va.**

Emmett retourna dans le gymnase tandis qu'Edward tenta de me faire avancer jusqu'à la voiture. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être en colère, il devrait être fou de rage, plus que moi même. C'est à ce moment là que Jacob sortit pour nous rejoindre. Mauvaise idée le loup !

 **\- Bella... Edward...**

\- **Pas maintenant, Jacob.**

 **\- Vous saviez que ça arriverait. C'est la suite de l'impré...**

 **\- J'ai dit : Pas. Maintenant !**

 **\- Edward, tu sais que je l'aime, tu sais ce que ça signifie, tu as dû le lire da...**

- **Nous réglerons sa demain ! Ce n'est pas le moment !**

- **Régler ça ? Mais régler quoi ? Il n'y a rien à régler ! Je l'aime ! Et elle m'aime !**

Je me dégageai d'Edward et avançai vers Jacob, Si Jasper ne me retenait pas, ils serait déjà plaqué contre un mur, les pieds ne touchant plus le sol.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais à l'amour toi hein ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Tout ça parce que tu es soit disant imprégné ! Ce sont des bêtises tous ça ! Une légende, un mythe !**

 **\- Tout comme les vampires et les loups garous. Tu sais que c'est vrai Bella. Et je t'ai aimé Bella, presque autant qu'elle.**

 **\- C'est malsain tout ça !**

 **\- Mais c'est vrai... et je t'aime toujours... différemment mais je t'aime. Elle est pour moi ce qu'Edward est pour toi.**

 **\- Tu m'as volé ma fille dès le jour de sa naissance Jacob ! Ne me l'arrache pas... laisse moi mon bébé... laisse-la moi.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas à décider pour elle. C'est elle qui m'a embrassé ce soir...**

Edward prit ma main et embrassa ma tête.

 **\- Il a raison chérie... elle planifie ça depuis plusieurs jours.**

 **\- Tu le savais ?**

 **\- Oui... Si j'avais su que tu allais réagir comme ça, je te l'aurais dit, pour t'y préparer. Mais tu avais l'air de prendre si bien les choses...**

 **\- Ton agacement à propos de cette fête... bloquer les pensées...**

 **\- C'était à cause de ça oui. Je... savais que ça arriverait ce soir. Je ne voulais juste pas savoir quand et... elle est capable d'agir de sa propre volonté... je n'avais pas à empêcher que sa arrive. Même si j'ai du me faire violence pour ça. C'est ma fille aussi Bella et je n'ai jamais été conquis par mon gendre. Je ne l'aime pas, mais que puis-je faire ? C'est la fin d'une époque... Nessie n'est plus une petite fille, elle est amoureuse désormais.**

Je me laissai aller contre le torse de mon mari qui me prit dans ses bras. Il avait raison. Ma petite fille passait une étape dans sa vie.

 **\- Bella... Nessie vous aimera toujours, vous êtes ses parents... Elle ne te quittera jamais.**

Je soupirai et levai la tête vers Edward en ignorant délibérément Jacob.

 **\- Allons nous en...**

 **\- Oui. Viens.**

Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et nous dirigea jusqu'à la voiture. Dès qu'il démarra je sentis le contrôle de Jasper sur mes émotions disparaître. Je ne me sentais plus en colère, j'étais juste triste et nostalgique.

 **\- Bella, ça va ?**

 **\- Jasper n'aurait pas dû me retenir ! Je vais massacrer Jacob !**

 **\- Il y avait trop de monde Bella ! Tu es encore jeune, tu dois encore apprendre certaine chose sur le contrôle, même si tu es très douée.**

 **\- Je suis triste... ma petite fille à eu son premier baiser... elle l'avait vraiment planifié ?**

 **\- Oui. Bien avant qu'elle nous demande d'aller à cette fête. Je ne savais juste pas à quel moment.**

 **\- Je suis sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ?**

 **\- Rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu veux faire comme Charlie a essayé de faire pour nous ? Lui interdire de voir celui qu'elle aime ? L'enfermer ?**

 **\- Non... ça ne serait pas juste.**

 **\- Crois moi, ça me tues de dire ça mais... Jacob est l'homme qui lui faut, c'est lui son grand amour.**

 **\- Pas question qu'elle parte vivre avec lui.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a cette imprégnation débile qu'ils vont faire leur vie ensemble dès maintenant. Non, elle a voulut faire des études ? Et bien elle va obtenir son diplôme, avec des règles d'ados que nous, ses parents, nous lui imposerons.**

 **\- Il faut tout de même rester juste.**

 **\- Oui, ne pas la braquer. Nous y arriverons Bella. Nous avons affronté bien pire! Et puis... nous sommes ensemble.**

 **\- Oui, c'est le plus important. Tu es sûr pour ta surprise ? Tu ne veux pas l'annuler ? Je ne...**

 **\- Non Bella ! On annule rien. On va pas se laisser abattre pour ça.**

 **\- Dis celui qui était contre cette soirée.**

 **\- Et toi très contente. Elle n'était pas si mal cette soirée...**

 **\- Oui. Et puis, peut-être avec un peu de chance, elle aura les mêmes valeur que son père.**

 **\- C'est à dire ?**

 **\- Rien avant le mariage !**

 **\- Pitié Bella !**

Je souris et il prit ma main dans la sienne.

 **\- Où allons nous ?**

 **\- Tu verras.**

 **\- C'est loin ?**

 **\- Tu verras.**

 **\- Tu m'aimes ?**

 **\- D'un amour ardent !**

 **\- Tu piques les répliques à Darcy** **maintenant ?**

 **\- Je sais que tu aimes ça. Tiens, met ça s'il te plaît.**

Il se pencha et ouvrit la boite à gant d'où il sortit un masque pour dormir.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour que tu ne vois pas ou on va.**

 **\- D'accord, d'accord. Je vais te faire confiance.**

Il rit et je mis le bandeau sur mes yeux. Pendant j'ignore combien de temps nous roulâmes, en silence mais je gardais ma mains dans la sienne. Enfin la voiture s'arrêta, je sentis Edward sortir de la voiture et il vint m'ouvrir ma portière.

- **Je peux voir ?**

 **\- Pas encore. Que dirais tu de monter sur mon dos ?**

 **\- Je ne dis jamais non.**

 **\- Alors grimpe.**

Je souris et montai sur le dos de mon mari. Même si désormais je courrais aussi vite que lui, j'aimais, parfois, me déplacer à l'ancienne. Une fois bien agrippé à lui, il se mit à courir. Je savais ou nous allions, j'entendais les bruit familier de la forêt, le vent dans les feuilles, les animaux qui fuyaient notre présence, l'odeur de la terre, l'odeur des arbres... l'odeur du sang. Heureuse de ma destination j'embrassai le cou de mon mari.

- **Je sais Edward... Merci !**

Il se mit alors à accélérer et il me déposa au sol avant de m'enlever le bandeau. Sans surprise, mais avec fascination beaucoup de joie, je vis ma maison. Notre petit cottage. Tendrement Edward embrassa ma joue, et me sourit en coin tout en caressant mes cheveux.

- **Je sais que notre maison te manque... je me doutais que la soirée serait difficile alors... voilà. Nous avons notre nuit, ensemble, loin de tout, coupé du monde et chez nous.**

 **\- Merci Edward, merci.**

 **\- De rien... que dirais-tu d'enlever ses affreux costume et d'aller prendre un bain ?**

 **\- Oh oui !**

Nous entrâmes alors chez nous pour profiter comme il se devait de notre tête à tête. Nous réglerons le problème Nessie/Jacob demain. Je ne voulais plus penser à ça pour ce soir. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que ma fille pourrait partir de la maison, je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer en couple avec mon meilleur ami que j'ai aimé, même si au fond ça avait toujours été et que ça sera toujours Edward.

Au final, cette soirée d'Halloween avait eut du bon est du mauvais... Halloween était une fête de l'horreur après tout, Jacob l'avait parfaitement illustré. Heureusement qu'Edward releva de beaucoup le niveau durant la nuit, avec lui tout était merveilleux.

* * *

 **Et voilà.**

 **A très vite**

 **Bise.**


End file.
